


Search and Revenge

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Tickling, the impulsive oumota superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kaito pulled back, finally identifying the reason for Kokichi’s evasiveness. The “torture” DICE last inflicted on him came to mind, and with it a startling realization.This was the perfect opportunity for revenge.





	Search and Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up that this is actually a sequel to [another tickle fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107327), though it can be read alone for the most part. Feel free to comment a question if any detail seems confusing, or check out some of [my posts for this AU on tumblr](https://tickly-tufts.tumblr.com/tagged/the-impulsive-oumota-superhero-au)!

When DICE first reached out to him about Kokichi’s disappearance, Kaito didn’t know what to believe. Setting up a trap wouldn’t be out of character for the infamous trickster, but using himself as the bait... now that seemed questionable. It was clear that the two of them were more than just enemies, but did Kokichi actually trust that Kaito cared about him? Was he wicked enough to take advantage of that care? Even though Kaito knew Kokichi better than anyone outside of DICE, there was still so much about the villain he didn’t understand.

The hero ultimately decided to follow his instincts, enlisting the aid of his sidekicks to investigate Kokichi’s disappearance. While Maki (reluctantly) made use of her less savory connections, Shuichi gathered his resources as a detective, and together they managed to identify the culprit behind this case. 

Cosplaycat, a notorious shapeshifter that antagonized heroes and villains alike. Tracking her down proved to be the biggest challenge. Once they’d overcome that hurdle, Kaito immediately rushed to confront her, overpowering the villainess with little difficulty. Certain she was no longer a threat, he left her outside for the authorities. Then his search for Kokichi began.

Coming up with nothing in his initial examination of the hideout, Kaito produced a ball of light in his hand, holding it up as he scanned the area. He soon zeroed in on a section of discolored wall, pushing against it until a secret door revealed itself. His eyes landed on Kokichi as soon as he stepped through.

“There you are!” Kaito exclaimed, running to Kokichi’s side. The villain was bound to a chair but otherwise appeared fine, putting the hero’s heart at ease. “Are you okay?” he checked regardless.

“You came...” Kokichi answered blankly.

“Huh? Yeah, of course I did!” Kaito replied. “What’s wrong?”

Kokichi stared at him for another second, then looked away, but not before Kaito noticed his eyes starting to mist. That’s when it clicked. Whether because of things Cosplaycat may have said or his own personal doubts, Kokichi had genuinely thought no one would save him. It was made the hero want to hug him and never let go. Unfortunately, his position in the chair made that less than convenient, thus Kaito settled for rubbing his leg comfortingly.

“Guh!” Kokichi suddenly flinched.

“Ah!” Kaito stopped, though his hand remained on Kokichi’s leg. “Sorry if I scared you! You’re not hurt, right?”

“No, no! It just...” Kokichi shook his head. “Whatever. It doesn’t matter. Anyway, would it kill you to untie me already?”

The attempt at deflection was so transparent, Kaito didn’t know whether to be thankful or worried. Either way, he refused to let the subject drop, opting instead for the hands-on approach. Kokichi tensed when he resumed his previous motion.

“Do you have a bruise or something?” Kaito questioned. “You should really tell me if something’s wrong. I don’t wanna handle you too roughly if you’re injured.”

“I’m f-fine, s-so stop t-touching me!” Kokichi snapped.

At that, Kaito pulled back, finally identifying the reason for Kokichi’s evasiveness. The “torture” DICE last inflicted on him came to mind, and with it a startling realization. 

_This was the perfect opportunity for revenge._

Kokichi paled when he noticed the gleam in Kaito’s eye, reflexively tugging on his restraints. The feeble attempt at escape only spurred Kaito on.

“Hey, Kokichi...”

“No...”

“This is just a theory...”

“Don’t!”

“But would you happen to be...”

“Stop!”

_“Ticklish?”_

Kokichi burst out laughing as soon as Kaito grabbed his sides, thrashing as much as he could within the confines of the rope. He tried (and failed) to curl in on himself when Kaito dug into his ribs, only growing more hysterical as things went on. However, it wasn’t until Kaito moved to his stomach that he truly started to lose it, jerking violently in his seat the instant Kaito’s fingers made contact.

“Bad spot?” Kaito teased, tickling even faster. Kokichi responded with a loud fit of cackling. _“Isn't it embarrassing for a supervillain to be this ticklish?”_

If Kokichi noticed his own words being thrown back at him, he didn’t show it, far too busy laughing his head off. When it seemed like his face couldn’t turn any redder, Kaito stopped, pulling back with a satisfied grin.

“Well, that was fun!” He chuckled when Kokichi glared at him. “Don’t give me that look! You’re the one who started it!”

Kokichi huffed indignantly.

“It’s cheating when you didn’t even catch me yourself. Besides, aren’t heroes supposed to be above petty vengeance? And to think the public calls you noble!”

“Hey, I’m plenty noble! There just have to be a few exceptions when I’m dealing with  _you_.”

“Oh?” Kokichi tilted his head. “Are you trying to say I’m special?” Though the question wasn’t meant to be serious, it allowed the hero to surprise him yet again.

“Obviously,” Kaito scoffed. “And you call  _me_  an idiot.”

Neither of them spoke again until Kokichi was free.

“Do you think you can stand?”

“Of course I ca- woah!”

Kaito caught him before he could hit the ground.

“Be careful!”

“You know, you should really learn take your own advice.”

“What is that supposed to me-”

Before he could finish, Kokichi grabbed him by the chin, pulling him in for a direct kiss. By the time their lips parted, Kaito was asleep on the ground.

“Guess you’re still the idiot,” Kokichi remarked, though his tone was undeniably fond. “Now then...” He directed his next words at the doorway. “Someone come carry him. As soon as we get back to the lair, I’m putting all of you on cleaning duty. What kind of subordinates just watch their leader suffer?!”

Even as DICE carried out his demands, they couldn’t help but snicker at his expense.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are all very much appreciated!
> 
> More tickle fics including this one are available on my tumblr, [tickly-tufts](https://tickly-tufts.tumblr.com/masterlist)!


End file.
